


Unlikely Friends

by kickassfu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Julia and Eliot talk about Quentin, M/M, Minor Swearing, post monster, season 4 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Ever since he got back, things had been different, Quentin was always at his side as if he somehow feared he’d disappear into thin air. Not that Eliot was complaining, to be quite honest he didn’t want to leave Quentin’s side either, his ever presence felt grounding and warm, but now Quentin had finally fallen asleep - in his arms - while Eliot’s brain screamed at him not to fall asleep; what if you fall asleep and get stuck inside your head again?He needed a drink.So carefully, Eliot got up, trying not to wake up pretty, lovely, sleeping Q.Julia was sitting at the kitchen counter, drinking something? She looked a bit out of it, as if trying to focus on something that wasn’t there, lost in her thoughts.“Are you trying to like, curse someone to death?”





	Unlikely Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt I got: a little scene of Julia talking to Eliot (post-Monster) about how worried Quentin was about him?

Ever since he got back, things had been  _ different _ , Quentin was always at his side as if he somehow feared he’d disappear into thin air. Not that Eliot was complaining, to be quite honest he didn’t want to leave Quentin’s side either, his ever presence felt grounding and warm, but now Quentin had finally fallen asleep - in his arms - while Eliot’s brain screamed at him not to fall asleep;  _ what if you fall asleep and get stuck inside your head again? _

 

_ He needed a drink. _

 

So carefully, Eliot got up, trying not to wake up pretty, lovely, sleeping Q.

 

Julia was sitting at the kitchen counter, drinking _ something _ ? She looked a bit out of it, as if trying to focus on something that wasn’t there, lost in her thoughts.

 

“Are you trying to like, curse someone to death?” 

 

Julia jumped in her seat slightly, not expecting anyone else to be up at that time of night-  _ morning _ ? “Jesus Christ Eliot, you scared the hell outta me.”

 

Shrugging, he went around the counter, to see what kind of goodies the magnificent fridge might hold. He’d take anything right now, really.

 

Taking a moment to calm herself down, Julia took a sip out of her tea and smiled, “Why, do you have anyone that needs to be cursed to death?” 

 

“I know plenty of people that deserve it.” he mumbled, while still looking for anything remotely alcoholic.

 

“Would you like some tea?”

 

Looking at her, he was about to tell her how ridiculous she sounded -  _ tea? _ \- but then he saw concern etched into her expression, and he knew something was  _ wrong _ . The concern was for him, sure, but there was something more to it, something deeper and he doubted Julia would make such a face if not for Quentin.

 

“ _ Sure... _ ”

 

Julia looked relieved, as she went to grab another mug of tea for him, he sat on the seat next where she had been.

 

“Why tea?”

 

“Well...your body is probably still reeling from the monster, so tea is definitely a better idea than alcohol.”

 

Eliot thought he had heard her add “ _ or pills _ ”, but couldn’t be sure. It was true though, his body felt icky and sick - which he figured out it was because a disgusting monster had been possessing his weak human body, but maybe not?

 

“Ok,  _ I’m tired _ , and everyone keeps tiptoeing around me like I’m glass, and won’t tell me anything - especially Quentin. So, Julia, we hardly know each other and I know you don’t particularly care about me either way, so spill it. What the fuck did I- _ the monster _ do?”

 

Putting down the mug in front of him, Julia sighed and ran her hand through her hair, she figured he had a right to know.

 

“Where do you want me to start? From the beginning?”

 

“Oh no, just the most important details, and maybe the reason why everyone’s treating me like an invalid, you included.” taking a sip from the mug he frowned, “ _ Tea. _ ”

 

“Well your body started craving alcohol, and drugs, to the point the Monster almost killed your body to chase that high-”

 

“ _ Weak bitch _ ,” he interrupted, and when he saw Julia staring at him added “sorry, please continue.”

 

“ _ Right _ , Quentin didn’t find it as humorous as you are finding it right now, seeing as he almost got himself choked to death to make sure the Monster took care of your body. Going as far as to threaten the goddamn thing too.”

 

“ _ Oh. _ ”

 

_ Of course he did. _

 

_ Of course Q, would burn the world down for him. _

 

_ After all Eliot would have done the same, just as fast. _

 

Still, the realization came as a bit of a surprise; throughout the years Quentin had put Alice and Julia, and whatever else, above him in a way. But they had lived a whole life together, hadn’t they? They had loved, they had a family, they had died, that connection could never really be washed away.

 

“You’re giving me tea, ‘cause you don’t want Quentin to worry?” it was more of a statement, than a question, really.

 

“ _ You didn’t see how desperate he was _ , when you managed to break through he was... _ and then the Monster _ ...well, it doesn’t really matter, you’re here now.”

 

From now on he’d be more careful about what he put in his mouth...for now at least.

 

“Thanks - for being honest, it was helpful.”

 

Well now things were awkward, Eliot still wasn’t comfortable enough with Julia to showcase  _ emotions _ , so draining the rest of the tea he smiled and got up to leave.

 

Still finishing, her now cold tea, Julia spoke up, “Take care of Quentin, ok? Even if he holds on to you a bit too tight right now, just-”

 

“I know, I’ll just hold onto him even tighter, don’t worry. I love him too.”

 

“ _ Night Eliot _ .”

 

Waving her off, he went to the bedroom Quentin was still sleeping in. 

 

_ Cute _ ; he was hugging Eliot’s pillow, his face hidden and his heart ached at the sight. Eliot missed being in his arms, falling asleep together with tangled limbs and a child in their midst. This was still good though, still good.

 

Softly prying the pillow off of his arms, Eliot lied next to him and Quentin grabbed onto his instantly; hugging him back Eliot kissed his head.

 

“ _ Where were you? _ ”

 

Quentin’s voice was soft and tender, and he was obviously half-asleep.

 

“ _ Kitchen. _ ”

 

“You took too long.” he yawned, and drew circles on Eliot’s back.

 

“I’m here now.”

  
“ _ Good. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
